


my foot is in the door

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe- Superpowers, Angst, Crack, Crack Fic, Getting Together, I feel productive, JUST, Kidnapping, M/M, Oh and I forgot, Superpowers, Time Travel, and I'm cranking out fics, idek man, it's like 2 am, just read it ok, oh yeah that happens, technically???, time-stopping, why now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Patrick opened his mouth to explain, then closed it again. Actually, he didn't know what exactly he'd done. Had he...stopped time? Was that even possible?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	my foot is in the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxllington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/gifts).



> lol I can't sleep
> 
> lol I'm only creative at 2 am
> 
> lol please help me
> 
> lol this is the 50th fic I've posted on here cool
> 
> lol the park from this chapter is based off the Seattle Sculpture Park
> 
> They don't know this exists, but Kell told me to "force myself to do the thing", so Kell, this is gifted to you. Also, hope you feel better soon. Fuck the person driving that car. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the end, Patrick had Pete being an idiot to thank for finding out that he could do it. He had Pete being an idiot to thank for a lot of things, actually, including the band's existence. But this one...this really took the cake. 

So, to summarize, yes. Pete was being an idiot again. He was seeing how high he could climb a giant red piece of metal in the sculpture park they had stopped at to eat lunch. (Because it was "scenic" and "unique", according to Andy. Well, Patrick at least agreed with the "unique" part.) A huge "DO NOT TOUCH" sign sat at the bottom of the sculpture, but Pete paid it no attention. It wasn't like anyone was telling him to come down, anyways. Everyone was simply watching his climb in amazement and horror. 

A split second before it happened, Patrick realized that it was going to. Pete moved his foot, but missed the metal, and stepped onto air instead. Patrick watched as Pete tumbled towards the ground from a dangerous height, and he ran at full speed towards him, reached out his hand, and yelled, " _Stop_!"

And Pete did. 

And so did everything else. 

Patrick tripped over his own foot trying to stop running in surprise, and landed in the half-dried mud. He pushed himself up and looked around. Nothing had changed. Nothing had moved. 

Patrick stood up all the way and looked around yet again, but still nothing changed. Still nothing moved. 

"Hello?" He called out, hoping that someone would finally tell him that this was a joke, that he fell for it, that the look on his face was hilarious. But no one did. 

Patrick turned to the water that the park overlooked. Even the waves were frozen, the whitecaps motionless, boats stuck in unmoving water. 

He turned back to Pete, who was now frozen still about five feet from the ground, a look of absolute terror on his face. His arms were reaching upwards as if he thought he could grab the air above his head and stop himself from falling. 

Patrick walked over to him, standing directly underneath with his arms outstretched. If everything started moving again, he could catch him, no problem. 

"Please move." He whispered, hoping that everything wouldn't be stuck forever. 

And everything started up again. 

Pete fell the short distance right into Patrick's arms, and Patrick held on to him tightly, making sure he didn't hit the ground. A couple people finished screams that had been cut off earlier. The waves crashed against the shore again. 

Everything was back to normal.

Pete blinked up at Patrick, frowning. "Wait, how'd you catch me? How'd you get over here so fast?"

Patrick opened his mouth to explain, then closed it again. Actually, he didn't know what exactly he'd done. Had he...stopped time? Was that even possible? Instead he just answered, "I ran. Like, fast."

"Huh. Okay." Pete muttered, not looking like he believed it for a second, but going along with it either way. 

"Yeah." Patrick nodded, setting Pete back on the ground. "Just...don't do that again, okay?"

"Right. I won't." Pete promised, beaming. Patrick doubted that the promise would be kept. 

"Good." He said anyway, smiling back at Pete. 

The truth was, it wasn't good. Patrick may or may not have just stopped time. 

And even though he hadn't seen it, there had been movement in the stillness. Someone knew. 

And they wanted to know more.


End file.
